Prior hydraulic circuit designs are inefficient and require multiple pressure feeds. For example, the rocker arms of WO 2001/046578 comprise complex oil passages, including intersecting and angled passages, and numerous bores and check valves inside the rocker arm. The complexity of the device results in a high tolerance stack up and high possibility of device failure.
While an improvement over WO 2001/046578, the rocker arm assembly for engine braking disclosed in WO 2016/041882 can benefit from improvements as disclosed herein.